My Friends the Axis Powers!
by LasagnaLover
Summary: America couldnt take it any more. The jabs, the insults from the allies. So he ran away from camp and bumped into the axis powers who were roasting marshmallows. He soon befriends them secretly but when the allies catch wind of this things will not turn out smoothly. America has to save his new friends before its to late! /gonna try to make it historically correct;D/
1. what do we have here?

**Prologue~**

**P.S. I am gonna try to make this story kinda historically correct so America will not be joining the axis! BYE!;D  
**

* * *

"You are useless~da!"

"A wast of power!"

"Shouldn't even be considered a nation~aru!"

"Why do you even exists, oh I know to annoy everyone to bloody death!"

America couldn't take the jabs and insults he got from the others. It was to much, having the other allies laugh behind his back while he practically held the fate of the world in his hands. So he did the one thing that came to his mind, America ran away to cool off. He had to have some alone time or he might snap.

America ran through the thick jungle of the mysterious island. Why did he even bother, no one cared about him anyways. Including his ex-brother England, America even considered Russia to be his friend during the Civil war. Guess he was wrong about that. He was just another object for them to use. America stopped running. It almost seemed like hours passed by, he checked his watch. Only 10:00 pm and he left at 9:30 pm. Looking up America spotted the moon shining brightly as it illuminated the crystal clear starry night sky.

'So beautiful, so peaceful.' America thought. Suddenly he heard a voice beyond the trees. It sounded like...singing? Who would be singing at this time of night, and at this place? America was suspicious, reason: it was WW2. Germany, Japan, and Italy were the enemies or so the others told him. Well Japan was, he attacked Pearl Harbor in the first place.

America slowly and cautiously sneaked around the bush and vines of the jungle and peeked around a tree. SPEAK OF THE DEVIL! It was them, the axis!

He swiftly climbed up the tree and took out his binoculars. Hiding in the leaves, OH YA BABY HE WAS DOIN UNDER COVER STYLE! Italy appeared to be singing one of his old Italian folk songs, probably to lighten the atmosphere (it was to thick even he could sense it). Why, well Germany and Japan looked to be both in sour moods and REALLY bad ones. They were all sitting by the fire roasting marshmallow while Italy sang, America frowned. He wished that maybe the allies could do something like that. Something a little peaceful without ripping out each others throats and without England singing those creepy camp songs.

"Ve~ hey look guys its America, HI AMERICA!"

America yelped as he fell out of the tree and crashed onto his head with a loud 'BANG!'. He lied still for a moment, trying to soften the pain of the fall. Once he looked up though America was met with the cold metal of Germany's gun on his forehead.

"Vell, Vell look what we have here."

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**I had this AMAZING idea, but im not going to tell you cause it's a surprise! I even wrote it out in my computer! WHOOP~ hope ya liked it and I will update as soon as I can;D**


	2. marshmallows and names

_"Vell, Vell what do we have here?"_

America scowled as he sat himself on the ground from that uncomfortable position. Germany had his gun aimed at him the whole time.

"Go ahead and use that thing for all I care, I couldn't feel any worse." muttered America. Germany raised an eyebrow, "You are not going to fight back, nothing at all?" America shook his head and looked down. Now it was Germany's turn to frown.

Italy flung his arm around America's shoulders.

"Come have marshmallows with us, it will make you feel all better inside!" Cant help but smile America started to slowly get up but was pushed down to the ground again by the Germanic nation. Germany looked down at him with a curious and suspicious expression.

'He has every right to be.' thought America.

"Vhat are you doing here _America_?" Germany asked. Italy was devastated, "Germany why are you being so mean?"

"He is the enemy! Ve are at var!"

"But can't we make peace with pasta?" Italy asked as he put on the most adorable and pleading face in all of Hetalia history. Germany sighed. He could never not give into that face. Why was this a cures to his life! He pointed to America, "You are our prisoner and if you try anything to hurt Italy you will suffer, got it?" America quickly nodded, though he was not intimidated the least. Italy leaped for joy and carried him over to the fire.

"Ve~here ya go Mr. America!" America smiled as Italy handed him a stick and a marshmallow.

"Thanks!" He sat down next to Italy. Germany sat next to America, just for precaution and Japan was sitting by both German and Italy so he was in front of America. Though America noticed the piercing brown eyes of the Japanese nation who once was his friend. It unsettled him that this is what Japan had been lead to by all those years of trying to get him to open up to the world. He shivered inside.

"You never ansvered my question, "America looked over to Germany who was watching the silent flames, "vhat are you doing avay from camp?"

America gulped, this was the part he had dreaded the second they saw him. What would he say?

"R'It is impoli-"

"I couldn't take it."

All three of the axis immediately froze. Japan didn't care now that he had been cut off, it was what America said that mattered.

"The jabs, the insults," America continued, "I got them every single day. So I needed to cool off or I mightove snapped, hehe, so I ran and I winded up here. I saw your fire and heard Italy singing." He watched the sky and stars. A shooting star flew by and America made a wish.

_'I wish I was back home with Tony.' _

Germany nodded and so did Japan. Italy though was close to tears, "Ve've all had our hardships, hu?" America laughed at Germany's comment. "Haha, I guess we've had." A hand was placed up to his face.

"Ludwig Beilschmidt." America smiled and shook the now known Ludwig's hand. Italy was next, "Ve~ Feliciano Vargas." Before even America could move Feliciano shook his hand enthusiastically. A few seconds passed but a new hand did not come. Both Ludwig and Feliciano looked over to Japan.

"Ve~ Japan?"

"...I"

America put his hand up to Japan, "Alfred F. Jones." Japan hesitated but finally shook it, "Kiku Honda."

"Well its a pleasure to finally see you again Kiku." Kiku blushed as Alfred called him his human name. If a country called you that then that meant that they liked you or were your friend. If they didn't then it probably ment they disliked you. Alfred peered at his clock and his eyes widened in alarm.

"Aw man! Its eleven thirty already!" Looking over at Ludwig, Alfred frowned, "Or am I still your guys prisoner?"

Before Ludwig could even answer, "Ve~No your not!" Ludwig sighed. Oh well, he got up and stared Alfred in the eye, "I vill let you go if you promise not to tell a soul about this meeting. Or that ve gave each other our names, Understood?" Alfred nodded and got up as well. He was sincere about his promise and would not tell anybody, but just maybe...

"Hey maybe we could do this again sometime?" Ludwig's face dropped, Kiku had on a thinking expression, and Feliciano cheered. "Ya that would be fun!" Smiling Alfred departed from the fire and back out into the wilderness leaving an excited Feliciano to sing his heart out.

**~Later when America got back at camp~**

Walking into the tent America spotted England sitting on a chair and reading a book.

"Yo im back, ya miss me?" England grunted.

"It's good to see you to Iggy."

"DONT CALL ME THAT!"

England's outburst had woken up France, China, and Russia who were all sleeping in cots. France growled sleepily, "Quiet down Angleterre, I am trying to get my bueaty sleep." He then tossed in his cot and started snorring. Russia and China both followed France's example and instantly fell back to sleep. Engalnd sighed, "Just go away America and bother somebody else."

America frowned and slumped out of the tent.

It was official, he was going to see the axis again.

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**Hey guys, i know this is kinda cheesy and depressing but im trying to boost start America and the axis's friendship. They are going to have some wacky times together that's for sure! And plus how do you become friends with your enemy, with smiles (not Russia's) and depressing stories (again not Russia's) of course. If it were Russia's then Italy would be crying his eyes out for Germany;_; Poor Italy! Oh ya and P.S. *ah-hem*...THIS IS NOT A ROMANCE STORY!**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! **


	3. GIANT SQUIDS!

The morning sun shined brightly as it peeked over America's face. His eyes fluttered open only to spot two giant purple orbs right in his eyesight.

"Ahg!" America yelled as he rolled off his cot and landed on the hard jungle floor. He rubbed his head, so much for a quiet morning. "Ah you are finally awake." America twisted his head and saw Russia looming over him, that same creepy smile plastered onto his face. America groaned. Russia was the last thing he wanted to see in the mornings, in case people didn't know he was NOT a morning person. He lifted himself off the ground and sluggishly made his way to the table where breakfast was being served. Russia followed unusually close behind.

" You young western nations have no manners. Sleeping in is unrespectful~aru." America gave China a 'nice-to-see-you-to' look. He sat in his chair that was in between France and Russia.

"So whats for breakfast, I'm starving?"

"Angleterre is cooking his famous scones," France stuck his tongue out while England's back was turned, "he insist that we (you) should eat a more healthier diet."

"Which I have no idea why we need to (except America). I am already fine~aru."

"Da, it is very unmeaningful for us (excluding Amerika)."

America frowned. He got the hidden looks and phrases that the others were saying, they were always doing that. Insulting him when he wasn't looking. America sighed, he missed the axis already. They were actually more fun then being insulted. He looked out at the scenery of the jungle and suddenly an idea popped into his head.

"Hey um guys, I'm not that hungry so how 'bout I go and do a sweep of the jungle?" England stopped his cooking and whirled around to face America. The others followed his lead and stared at the young nation. America glanced nervously to each person, did they know about his encounter with the axis? He cheeks were becoming flushed with heat as that idea passed his mind, what if they knew? What would happen to him and the others?

"So you thought that we didn't know..." England trailed off, America's face became even redder with worry.

"W-what are you talking about-?" He was cut off as a hand came across his shoulder. America flinched and closed his eyes, ready for the yelling and beating but instead the hand started to pat his shoulder. He carefully opened his eyes and saw England instead of being angry was smiling down at him. "I knew you would someday become responsible lad." America raised an eyebrow but nodded. Ok so he would let England and the others believe that, it could work out for the both of them. When England removed his hand and went back to cook America stood up and walked over to the tent opening.

"Ok I'll see ya guys later."

And he left quickly without another word. France turned his head to England.

"You really believe that?" England furrowed his eyebrows, "No, somethings up. America would never do extra work or miss out on food."

"Even if it was your food~aru." China snickered which got him a whack on the head. "Why is everyone doing that~aru." he mumbled. England scoffed.

"My food is great, he has always liked it!"

"Oh please Angleterre my food has way more quality then yours. Amerique would quite certainly agree."

"No he would not you bloody wanker!" And that's when the fist fight began. Russia just sat there quietly, that same smile on his face. From years of experience he knew that America was hiding something, he just had to find out what and that could be easily done with a few tricks up his sleeve. All it took was a little patience.

* * *

America zoomed across the jungle to where he remembered the camp site to be. He couldn't believe that they had actually bought it, it was to good to be true. He fist bumped in the air. WHOOP~ HE WAS SURE PROUD TO BE AMERICA BECAUSE YA KNOW WHY, HE WAS THE HERO AND PEOPLE ALWAYS BELIEVE THE HERO! America thoughts were lost as he suddenly tripped over a tree.

"Hehe sorry there tree." America said as he picked himself up, but he stopped. A path leading to the beach was made up entirely of torn down trees. Screams and shouts were heard coming from the beach and that was enough to set America in action. He sprinted forward and excited the jungle hopping over falling trees and plants. But when he landed on the sand America gasped.

" Ve~Alfred!"

"Alfred get out of here!"

"Leave Alfred-san now!"

There was a giant squid. And guess what?

It was attacking the axis.

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**Hey everybody, sorry for the late chapter!**

**If you've seen the tv show then you know all the crazy stuff that happens at the beach when the allies attack. Well I thought GIANT SQUID! Mindblown O_o! Crazy stuff happens *shrug*.**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!**


End file.
